Strange Mobs
Chapter 1: The Beginning Here's one thing about me. I. Love. Minecraft. So, when this happened, I was pretty freaked out. My friend and I were playing on my realm, and we had built this huge city. It had tons of cool things like restaurants, hotels, and a church. We were playing a survival role playing game on there, when suddenly it turned to night. My friend and I thought it was pretty weird, because the sun was still rising when it happened. But we thought it was jus a glitch, and we continued playing. Later on, we saw a weird creature. We were sprinting through the Farmer's Market and we saw what looked like a pig. When we got closer, we thought it was a pink spider. I asked my friend if she had downloaded any mods, and she said no. We paid it no more attention, and we went to sleep. But an unsettling thought was creeping into my head... Chapter 2: Noises''' ''' It had been 5 days since I last logged on to our realm, and when I finally did it again something was definitely wrong. Our buildings were burning down, and the fire wouldn't stop spreading even though it was raining. There were also odd mob noises. Then, I remembered the strange Pig Spider. Horror dawned on me. I called my friend, but she wouldn't pick up. Then, one of the mobs attacked me. It looked like an Enderman Creeper from my view. I was about to die when i saw the flash of an enchanted diamond sword. It sliced the mob in half, and standing in the monster dust and XP was my friend. Here's how our chat went: Thanks. You're welcome. What was that thing? I don't know. It looked like an Enderman Creeper. Hmmm... Do you have food? I'm at half a heart and I only have 6 bars left. Ok Then, we logged off again. But I could still here the noises in my head. Chapter 3: Again We made plans to log on again the following Saturday, to investigate the weird mobs. When we logged on, the same thing happened again. It turned to night. More strange noises. We were used to it by now, so we weren't as freaked out. More strange mobs. But then, I could no longer see my friend. I checked to see if she was still on, and she was. I was still terrified, though. Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed through my headset. My friend's screams. I flung on my shoes and sweatshirt and ran down the street to her house. There, I rang the doorbell frantically. Someone opened. It wasn't anyone I knew. But he seemed polite enough. He let me come inside once I verified that I knew Rainbow53. And when I stepped in, there wasn't a trace of her. I turned around to speak, but the man was gone. Horrified, I ran back to home and logged on. And when I got there, there was a person that had the exact same looks as the man at the door. His name was "Zookeeper264". As fast as lightning, he whipped out an iron sword and started hitting me. I could feel the pain in real life, too, and I didn't know why. All I could feel was the pain, again and again and again. Chapter 4: Finally My vision turned red. I was screaming, I knew it. But my parents didn't come. Neither did the neighbors. It was like time itself was frozen except for the sound of screams and blades flashing. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I stumbled to the kitchen, and plunged a knife into my throat, hoping the pain and hurt would end. I could feel the spirit of Zookeeper264, whoever he was, trying to take hold of my soul. I could feel the pain exploding around inside me until it stopped. Zookeeper264 had won. I took hold of his thoughts, and now we roam the world as one, seeking revenge. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Mobs Category:Horror Category:Weird Category:First Pastas